Optical designs are more often than not two dimensional and, when implemented, the various optic elements are located on flat surfaces, i.e. optic benches. For example, there are many applications for which it is necessary to split an incoming radiation beam into two or more components and to cause the components to follow different optical paths
Each multi-channel optical arrangement is designed to fit a different set of conditions and must conform to requirements of space and weight in addition to providing the optical solution. A typical optical system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,025. In the system in this patent all of the optical elements are located in a single plane. However a planar layout of the optical elements is not always suitable for all situations, particularly if the system must be positioned in a relatively confined location.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a systematic approach to compact to a minimum volume an optical system consisting of many optical channels.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.